


Monster Mash: Fae

by SuilaidRowan



Series: Monster Mash [8]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Monster Lovers, Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Arranged Marriage, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, Hand Jobs, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Monsters, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuilaidRowan/pseuds/SuilaidRowan
Summary: An ongoing terato one-shot series, part 8 features an otherworldly Fae
Relationships: Human/Monster - Relationship, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, human/fae
Series: Monster Mash [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597624
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Monster Mash: Fae

A young woman lounged against the most luxurious bed she’d ever had the privilege of resting her bum on. She gazed around the room, which was so soft and magical that it took her breath away, wondering to herself if this was real or just some sort of dream. She tucked her legs in, her hands reaching out to affectionately brush her palms across the light, silky material of the blanket beneath her. She wore the most delicate dress made of material so thin she swore it was spun with magic. It did nothing to hide her naked form, which Ivy was grateful for. She wanted to look desirable.

Tonight was a special night. It would be the first of hopefully many nights spent with her new husband. He was a kind, fair, soft-spoken monarch according to the pale and slender handmaidens that had tended to her earlier; washing Ivy from head to toe, brushing and braiding her hair and adorning her in the most beautiful Faerie fashion. But whether or not he was all of those things was irrelevant. Their marriage was arranged and Ivy knew that if they didn’t get along there’d be nothing she could do about it but suffer for the rest of her life. 

_That’s a bleak thought. I sure hope that’s not the case,_ Ivy mused to herself with a small chuckle, and she reached up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

And just like that, he appeared. Ivy turned her head towards the door, having sensed someone was there but she had heard no movement. He was tall, much taller than she had been expecting but a shiver of excitement crept up her spine as she gazed up at the Fae King, Uvarath. His wings were so long and delicate, and they shimmered in the dim light of the room so bright it was like they were glowing. 

_King. That makes me… his Queen. Oh my god, he’s divine…_

Uvarath seemed to be thinking the same thing as he swept into the room, his thin physique draped in the most luxurious robe Ivy had ever seen. His hair was white like snow, blending flawlessly into his matching pale skin, but his eyes were like midnight. He stared at Ivy, a small smile on his pale lips, and she could see his pointed ears peeking out from between a curtain of his long hair. He could hardly believe the woman sitting on the bed before him was his Queen. 

“Ivy, my sweet bride.” 

“That’s me,” Ivy replied with a huge smile that lit up the room. 

Uvarath was taken aback by the warmth in her greeting, and for a moment he simply stood near the bed, unable to look away from the small human. The dress they had chosen for her was beautiful, but it was the body underneath that interested him the most. 

Uvarath swallowed hard and forced himself to look away from the dark outline of her nipples that peeked through the soft material. He could tell she was soft, something he was entirely unused to with Fae women. He felt the heat growing inside of him but he knew he had to approach her carefully. 

“Are you okay?” Ivy asked, bringing Uvarath out from his thoughts. 

“Me? I’m splendid,” Uvarath lied as he drew closer. “How are you feeling, Ivy?”

“Oh, I’m just fine.”

“Really?” 

Ivy laughed, and the sound was music to Uvarath’s ears. He cocked his head to the side, the smile on his lips growing wider as he gazed down at her. 

“I’m sure you were expecting me to be scared, or nervous.”

Uvarath thought about it for a moment, his glittery black eyes squinted slightly, and then he nodded. 

“You’re right, but you appear the opposite. You are… alright with this arrangement?”

“Alright?” Ivy replied softly, and she paused to slide to the edge of the bed. 

Uvarath resisted the urge to step back, his eyes glued to Ivy’s thick, creamy thighs as the thin material of her dress slid up while she moved. 

“I’m perfectly alright with this arrangement,” Ivy continued sweetly and she craned her neck to look up at him. “I don’t have much of a life to speak of so forgive me, I’m just a bit… excited.” 

Ivy blushed, suddenly feeling a bit shy. But she smiled as Uvarath knelt before her, his brows stitched together as he reached out and ever so gently rested his hands on her knees. It was then that she saw for the first time that his fingers were very long, the tips of his fingers were black and his nails were terribly sharp. 

But he handled her perfectly, and Ivy shivered as she looked down at him, feeling overwhelmed by just how much she was attracted to her new partner. 

“What was your life before?” Uvarath asked, his voice full of curiosity. 

“That’s a bit of a long story.” 

“You’ll tell me someday?” 

Ivy leaned forward, reaching out with both hands to cup Uvarath’s bony cheeks. Before he could react she planted a soft kiss on his pale lips, and when she pulled away this time it was him who was blushing. 

“I’ll tell you,” Ivy replied, and she gazed into his eyes. “I’ll answer anything you ask me.” 

“Ivy…” 

Uvarath was stunned, and for a moment he was at a loss for words. Ivy giggled, pleased with herself at how flustered she had managed to make her giant Fae King. Up close, with him kneeling before her, it was effortless for her to feel aroused by him. 

His presence alone was intoxicating. He was an otherworldly being and just having Uvarath close to her was magnetizing. But it was more than that. The light blush on his cheeks and the way he looked at her was entire too endearing. 

_I want to please him._

“Uvarath,” Ivy started, and then she frowned for a moment. “Wait, how am I supposed to address you?” 

“Me? I am your husband, you may address me however you please.” 

“Really?” 

“Of course,” Uvarath chuckled, and he tried to ignore the racing of his heart as he moved to sit down on the bed beside Ivy, careful of his long shimmery wings. 

Sitting side by side, Ivy was taken aback by how tall Uvarath was. She shifted so she was facing him, and smiled as he took her hands in his, being careful of his dark claws. 

“Are you tired?” Uvarath asked, feeling too nervous to broach the subject that was both on their minds. “You’ve had a long day.” 

“Nope, I’m not tired at all,” Ivy replied passionately, and she shifted closer. 

Ivy was full of confidence. Uvarath hadn’t expected his new bride to be so forward, but before he could process anything once again she was upon him, her chest pressing against his as she tipped his bony chin towards her and kissed him. He leaned into her embrace, his eyes squeezed shut as his body was flooded with warmth. It amazed him just how quickly she was able to stir his desire, and it both excited him and gripped him with fear. 

_She’s human… she’s probably experienced. But, she’s never been with someone like me…_

But Ivy was ten steps ahead of him. After a few heated kisses, she pulled away, both of them breathing a little harder and she looked at him through a curtain of her long black lashes. 

“Uvarath,” Ivy mumbled and stroked her thumb across his pale cheek. “Do you want me?” 

Uvarath’s jaw dropped before he hastily shut his mouth again and looked away, feeling completely embarrassed by his reaction. Ivy giggled, and she ran her palm across his chest, feeling how surprisingly thick he was beneath the layers of soft, purple fabric. 

“Ivy, you… you’re so…” 

Uvarath struggled to speak, and he shivered as he felt Ivy’s lips brush against the sharp curve of his jaw. 

“I’m your wife now,” Ivy whispered softly in his ear. “Let me please you tonight.” 

Uvarath groaned quietly as he felt Ivy’s hand gently rubbing his hardon through his robe and he tightly clenched the edge of the bed, his mind whirling as he was overcome with lust. His cock ached as she continued to rub him, her lips whisper-soft against his skin, and he closed his eyes as he melted against her touch. 

“Lay down,” Ivy instructed quietly, and Uvarath immediately leaned back. 

While Uvarath stretched his long form across the bed with his wings safely tucked underneath him, Ivy stood up and lifted the soft material of her dress with both hands, bunching the fabric as she slid it up and over her head. Uvarath watched, gawking at her with his mouth hung open as he soaked in the sight of her plump curves. 

“Have you ever been with a human before?” Ivy asked, her bashful smile sending butterflies in his stomach as she looked at him while cupping her breasts. 

“Never,” Uvarath replied, his voice hoarse as he struggled to breathe. 

“Mmm I see, lucky me.” 

Uvarath was blown away by Ivy’s carefree nature. She winked at him as she squeezed her breasts, giving him a little show, which only made him harder as he lay there on the bed. Then she knelt, shuffling closer to him and slipped her hand into the fold of her robes, parting the ripples of material so his body was revealed to her. 

He was humanoid in appearance, with a thick chest, slender hips, and a firm abdomen. But it was his member that interested Ivy the most. It rose up long and hard between his lean thighs, the color growing from pale white to completely black at the tip. She paused to stare at him, her eyes roaming over the gentle ribs of his shaft, and her mouth began to water. 

“Uvarath, you… you take my breath away.” 

Uvarath blushed, and tightly clenched the blankets with his clawed hands as he stared back at her with a stormy expression. 

“You are so beautiful Ivy, you make me ache.” 

“Good, that’s what I like to hear,” Ivy grinned, and she leaned in, stretching her legs so she was lying flush against him. 

Ivy reached up wrapping her arm around Uvarath, and he returned the gesture, capturing her in his firm arms as they resumed their kissing. She slipped her leg between his, enjoying the feeling of his cock pressing against the inside of her thighs, but she was in no rush. Tonight, Ivy wanted to take Uvarath on a wild ride. 

Uvarath was hardly able to think straight as he hungrily kissed his bride’s lips, amazed by how soft and plump they were. He liked the way she ran her fingers through his hair, granting her better access to his head. She lightly raked her nails across his scalp, causing him to shiver and trembled against her as their lips crashed together with increased fervor. He clutched at Ivy’s waist, his fingers digging into her soft flesh but somehow managed not to slice her with his sharp nails. 

“Mm… Uv,” Ivy panted, and she pulled back for a moment. 

Uvarath flopped back, his chest heaving as he gazed up at her, breathless and flustered. His mind was spinning and he was so aroused he could hardly think straight. He watched, his eyes roamed over her figure as Ivy started undoing the braids of her hair. She quickly fingered her thick locks, freeing the thick white ribbons that were twisted around it. When they were free, she shook her hair, loosening it further and then she picked up the thick ribbons and turned her attention back to Uvarath. 

“Uvarath, have you ever been tied up before?”

“Tied… “ Uvarath repeated, and Ivy was filled with glee as she watched the elegant Fae King clue in to what she was saying. 

“Ivy, I had no idea my new wife would be so… daring.” 

“I hope that’s a good thing,” Ivy cooed as she leaned down pressing her breasts against his chest as she kissed him. 

Uvarath reached up, winding his claws in Ivy’s hair as he kissed her back. She tipped her head, prodding his mouth with hers, seeking to deepen their embrace and he was helpless to stop her, not that he would. 

“Oh, my,” Ivy moaned against his lips when her tongue brushed against the sharp tips of his teeth. 

“I’m a monster,” Uvarath panted, “We’re the creatures everyone fears in the woods.” 

“You’re mine,” Ivy mumbled back, and she pulled away to stare into his glittering black eyes. Eyes that she lost herself in. “My King.”

“My Queen,” Uvarath replied thickly, and he brushed his claws against the curve of her neck. 

“May I tie you up, Uvarath?” 

“Yes.” 

Ivy shivered, feeling all too thrilled that he had responded without a single moment’s hesitation. She moved away from him so he could move into a better spot on the bed with his head resting on one of the plush pillows and his wing laying flat. His robe joined her dress on the floor and when he was comfortable Ivy was upon him, kneeling by his side as she gently grasped his arm. 

She stretched the long limb out and slipped the silky ribbon around his wrist, tying it gently in a loop that she secured to the winding bedpost that had been carved to resemble roots. All the while Uvarath could hardly breathe, he shivered under her touch and watched her work with eyes full of wonder and passion. 

Ivy knew that Uvarath could easily break his bonds, but when she was satisfied he was firmly secured she slid down the bed while trailing sweet kisses down his torso. 

“Ivy,” Uvarath moaned softly, his head rolling back as he squirmed. 

Ivy smiled, and she reached with one hand to gently brush her fingers along the ribbed shaft of his cock. Uvarath whimpered, his hips rolling into her touch, desperate for her to touch him more, but she teased him a little longer, only touching him with her fingertips until he was a sweaty, writhing mess. His arms strained against their bonds as he panted for air and he cracked his eyes open to look at her. 

“Ivy, you’re wi… wicked.” 

“Am I?” 

“Yes!” 

Ivy laughed, and she lifted her leg so she could straddle Uvarath, but she remained hovered above him, watching as her Fae husband made a small noise in the back of his throat and let out a deep breath. He watched through lidded eyes as she slowly lowered herself down, her plump pussy lips pressing against the length of his cock. 

She was soaking wet, and he could feel her warmth as Ivy rocked her hips ever so slightly, creating the most interesting sensation. 

“Gods… Ivy…” 

Ivy rested her hand against his chest, her breath coming out in short puffs as she gently ground against him, enjoying the feeling of his ribbed member as it rubbed against her clit. She let out a soft moan and reached up with one hand to grope her breast, pinching her nipple as she rocked against him. 

“Mm Uv… you feel so good,” she moaned. 

Uvarath was nearly delirious with pleasure, unused to such foreplay. His moans grew louder in volume which only spurred Ivy on, and before she knew it her patience had grown too thin. She needed to feel his glorious cock inside of her. So, she reached down, grasping him firmly with one hand and lifted her hips. 

“I-Ivy…” 

Ivy teased them both as she gently pressed the tip of his cock at her entrance. Uvarath cried out and bucked his hips, pushing himself further inside of her. Ivy gasped, pleasantly surprised by his much he filled her up. She quickly lowered her hips until he was completely inside of her and sat down. 

Uvarath opened his eyes and gazed up at her with a clouded expression. He panted for air, his wrists straining against the tight white ribbons that held him back. He wanted to reach out to her, touch her legs, her belly, her breasts, everything he could dig his fingers into. But seeing her, sitting astride him like that, her bright eyes burning into his as his entire cock was buried inside of her was too much. 

Ivy scraped her nails against his thick chest as she started to thrust, finding a rhythm that suited them both. Her breasts bounced as she rode him, her head lolled back and she moaned without a single care in the world who heard. The feeling of his ribbed cock rubbing inside of her most sensually arousing way was a true delight. 

Uvarath was beside himself. His arms strained against his bonds and he writhed beneath Ivy, his deep moans filling the room. He whimpered as she dug her nails deeper into his flesh, his body vibrating with ecstasy as she fucked her Fae lover to an explosive climax. 

Ivy cried out as she came, her walls crashing around his throbbing cock so tightly it made him feel stars. Uvarath whimpered, biting his lip so hard he drew blood and his back arched as he climaxed. His huge shimmery wings spread out as his body stiffened, his back rising off the bed and the bonds screamed in protest but did not break. 

“Ivy!” Uvarath whimpered. 

“Good boy, my good Uv,” Ivy panted as she weakly thrust her hips, feeling drunk on the feeling of him filling her with hot loads of his sticky cum.

She murmured incoherently as she rocked her hips in a swirling motion with a look of pure ecstasy written all over her blushing face. Uvarath’s arms trembled like a leaf as he gasped for air, his eyes glued to Ivy. He felt weak, and he was almost positive he had passed out for a moment. 

“Ivy…” 

“Oh!” Ivy replied, and she pushed her hair out of her face with a cheerful laugh. “I’m sorry.” 

She quickly slid off of Uvarath, feeling a small ache as his cock left her. She liked fucking her sweet husband, and even as she slid towards the headboard and quickly untied him she was already excited about the future and thinking about what else she could blow his mind with. 

The moment he was free, Uvarath wrapped his arms around Ivy, pulling her down onto the bed beside him. He shifted his body so he was laying on his side and he smiled as Ivy hugged him back, her small hands gently caressing his soft wings. She frowned at the bite marks on his lip but Uvarath quickly brushed it off. 

“I am the luckiest man in the Faerie world,” he murmured as he cupped her cheek. 

Ivy smiled and craned her head to look up at him, and she leaned in as he closed his eyes and dipped his head towards her. His lips were warm and soft, but his hands were hungry as they roamed down her back, feeling Ivy all over. He lightly groped her round butt, squeezing it with gentle claws. Ivy giggled as she kissed him back, and she could have sworn she felt him grow aroused again. 

“So soon?” She mumbled against his lips. 

“What can I say,” The Fae king replied with a dreamy expression. “You’ve ensnared me." 


End file.
